Siblings
by khanime87
Summary: Jack and Jan visit the farmer, Max.  The problem is, Max dies... and the farm goes to them, how will they fare in Mineral Town?  Better then sounds, so READ!


My first harvest moon story, hope you like it!

Area: Mineral Town

Siblings

Chapter 1

Getting Lost

The 14 year old boy ran up the hill. He was almost there. He jumped up as he reached the hill making a spin and waving his hand toward a girl with brown hair chasing up after him.

"Hurry it up Jan! Grandpa's waiting! We're almost there!" shouted the boy. Suddenly the bag full of money fell from his hand. The girl grabbed it and that was all he could see of her before rolling down the hill backwards.

"Jack!" the girl shouted as she ran faster. She looked down and started laughing. His head was on the ground and his butt was in the air. What made it funny was that a blue bird landed on it. She slowly walked down the hill looking at the embarrassed Jack who didn't move and pretending he was dead like usual. "You shouldn't have ran ahead... it's still 9 a.m.! I don't think we should've woke up at 5 a.m. just to see Max. We haven't been there for 5 years after all... little brother!" The little brother part **always** got on Jack's nerves.

In a matter of... not even seconds... Jack stood still.

"You're only older by just a few minutes! Besides, he's like a grandpa to me!"

"Like Jack! Like! I know how you feel since Gramps died when we were 4 but still, don't you think you're a little to excited to see Max?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Skipping a week of school to be at a farm is great!" Jack reached into his pocket to get his letter out. "Anyways we're gonna have to help grandpa out, he's getting so old and getting little profit... his farm is also becoming a mess! We have to hurry! He said that if we help him out for a week, he'll get back in track!"

"And you'll get to see the girl who you missed 5 years ago by just a month too." Jack's sister knew everything about him.

"Yeah uh... what was her name again?" he thought out loud.

"YOU FORGOT HER NAME! Well you never told me... I just know you met and last saw her 8 years ago... when you first met Max. Too bad she went to another town 1 week in our last visit... who knows... maybe she never did come back!" Always torturing... Jack went gloomy for a bit but straightened up.

"Forget about that, Grandpa needs our help!" Jack once again ran toward... the completely wrong direction and was going back up the hill.

"Jack! Mineral Town is this way!"

Once again Jack rolled down the hill and acted as if he was dead.

"My little brother the klutz..." Jan sighed.

(At 10 A.M.)

Jack and Jan finally made it to Mineral Town. Just... you try remembering your way in a town you haven't been to for 5 years! If you could, I'll give you a medal(not me, but Jack)!

"Um... is t-this M-Max's farm?" Jack stuttered toward the girl with pink hair... the sign with the words: 'Poultry Farm' stood in big bright red letters... sticking out big time.

"Um... no, not really... are you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, well bye!" The boy quickly ran.

"That boy seemed so shy but yet he's full of energy." The girl said.

"I'll wait for my little brother here... knowing him he'll be back here before I know it."

Now time to follow Jack. Jack was running as he went into a house with a sign: 'blacksmith'.

"Um, can you tell me where is Max's farm?" When he got directions from the black smith he quickly left with a wave of thanks. Being himself though, he went toward the wrong direction and saw another farm. He quickly went there, cows in the area. After asking again he moved but forgot the directions he just received and went north to the beach, everything was closed so he just left and went into the church to ask for directions... the boy though, after a quick introduction, was too shy to say anything, he just said his name was Cliff... the priest nowhere in sight(he is taking confessions right now) to ask for directions, made Jack leave the church and go into the first place he saw. He entered to see a cute nurse being grossed out by her brother. The brother looked at you and asked for your opinion on bugs(saying: hey mister!)... you say... well... that you understand the nurses point better. The nurse, whose name is Elli, smiled and introduced herself and told him the way to the farm... not that he would remember all of those directions. He pounded at the door of the grocery but it didn't open so he left and turned right toward the library, skipping the 2 houses so he wouldn't be rude. He entered the library to see nobody inside... or so he thought... a girl who seemed lost in thought bumped into him just as he entered. Jack, who didn't have great footing as he turned around to leave, fell onto the floor.

"Oh sorry... are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Sorry, I tend to space off at times... barely anybody visits the library so I'm a little surprised. My names Mary... what's yours?"

Jack looked up... she was a nerd... she didn't look like anything special but... when Jack looked into her eyes... and saw her smile... Jack thought she was nice and was a little cute in her own way. "Name's Jack." He said. First time talking to a girl like the way he normally would... then again Jack had a lot of 'four-eyed' friends. Some were girls... she even looked like one he had met back in the city. He stood up after waiting for Mary to offer her hand. "So why'd you space off for? Something bad might happen to you when you space off like that and you don't even see where your going! You might get hurt, be careful next time!"

"Sorry... it's just that I'm writing a book and... I'm going through writers-block... that's all."

"Wow, writing a book!" What a nerd... but still... the book might turn out good! Jack thought. "Let me read it sometimes alright? When it's finished!"

"Ok... but it might not be that good..."

"Don't think that way! If you think it's not good then it wont be good! Think that it is good and it will be!"

"Thanks Jack... so how long are you gonna stay here for? You're staying at the inn right?"

"Nope... staying here for only a week at grandpa Max's farm."

"Grandpa Max? I thought he didn't have any grand children."

"My real grandpa died when I was four... I met Max 2 years later and I'd visit every now and then... I always thought of him as my grandpa..." he said. "Well I better get going!"

Jack left the library till he realized something... he forgot to ask for directions! Not only that... it started raining just as he went outside (look at the end of the story for details). He quickly passed the winery and went into the Inn... Why pass the winery? Because he wasn't old enough to drink yet. He ran in and saw a cute girl with a red hair in a pigtail.

"You're new here! My name's Ann! Do you want a room?" the girl asked.

A girl is asking if I want a room! Shit! What do I do? I didn't bring any protection!

"Umm... uhh..." I'm just a 14 year old boy! If only I bought what I needed if this situation came! "My name is Jack... I'm alright, I just n-needed to get out of the rain." Jack glanced up into those beautiful eyes making him look back down. "Um... how do I get to Max's farm?"

"Oh, leave and make a right until there are 2 ways for you to go. Make a left and follow the path and you'll get there." She said, her voice was sweet. Jack left and actually managed to remember those directions... he went into the farm!

"Grandpa Max! I'm here!" Jack shouted!

"Jack... turn around and read the sign." Said the voice of his sister coming from his left.

Jack turned around and read the sign: 'Poultry Farm'. Jack stood there silently... pretending he was dead.

"Follow me little brother. Popuri told me where to go."

(end chapter)

Not the best story in the world but hey... the characters are original... time for explanations.

I forgot that the library was closed on Mondays... but then I remembered confessions are days that it rains, so I used that to my advantage! Anyways, this chapter ends at 3 p.m.

Edited it... seems I accidently put Ann had brown hair, thanks whoever for telling me this... I might've made the mistake since I put Karen in it bcuz of the shop... but all fixed now!


End file.
